Tsubaki-chou Lonely Planet After ch56
by GallyGr01
Summary: Sweet romance and some hot stuff coming right after ch 56...
1. Chapter 1

Here I was, lying on a bed with the girl I'd came to like wrapped up in my arms. I surely was the luckiest bastard around! Fumi might be the most kind, devoted and bright human being I'll ever know. Her soft skin, her expecting eyes and her honest words were enough for me to surrender to my feelings. Now that I was hugging her I couldn't deny how much I'd been yearning for her. She had to be mine. I'd told her I liked her... I still had to show her how much I loved her.

After a few minutes of stroking her back she had finally relaxed, her heartbeat calming down. She was sleeping now. I couln'd figure how she did fall asleep. I was just as excited as a kid on his birthday! I kept looking at her, breathing at her slow pace, falling in love more and more if possible with every inch of her very self.

Brushing through her jaw line made her shudder. I quickly closed my eyes before she regained consciousness.

" Hum... Are... Are you sleeping?"

I did't answer, curious about her next move. Her fingers hesitantly came to my chest. Slowly they went up until they found the nape of my neck. They danced through my hair and came to my face. She was killing me, with nothing but her touch.

Then I felt her lips ligthly brushing against mine.

 _Bolder than I though!_

Before I could think I pulled her to me gripping her by the waist and kissing her deeply. When I opened my eyes she had turned deep red and flinched a little, claiming some space.

 _What am I exactly doing there?_

" I hum... I'm sorry... Come. Let's go home."

She kept staring at me but didn't answer.

" Fumi, let's not spend the night here. I thought I could keep things cool... But... I'm sorry, ok?

\- Keep things cool?" she asked genuinely not understanding what I was implying.

" Please Fumi, don't look at me with such astonished eyes. You're making me feel bad here! You never tolerated me sleeping next to you and now you seem like you can't figure what the problem is?"

My hands were still around here waist and I felt her body tense as the words sunk in. I was frightening her. The best I could do right now was probably to let her go and climb down that fucking bed!

I closed my eyes to regain composure but her hand spreading across my face took me by surprise. When I opened my eyes again, there she was, blushing harder than ever but smiling.

" I'm sorry I didn't made myself clear..."

Her voice was so soft I could barely hear her. Her words kept coming to me in a whisper.

"... I DO... understand what you mean by "keeping things cool"... I... I just..."

Right when I thought she couldn't get more embarrassed, she turned a deeper shade of red, taking her hand back and hiding behind her bangs.

" What? What is it Fumi? Are you feeling unwell? We really should head back home!"

As I sat down, I realized how needy I got! _How am I supposed to hide this in such pants?!_

She got up and quickly gathered her things without looking at me. I'd made her mad once again...

She put those dangerous shoes on and crossed the room in a few deterimined steps. She opened the door and just before exiting, she turned to me, her face serious.

" I'm just sorry that you still feel like you have to "keep things cool"!"

And she disappeared, slamming the door on her way.

What... What the hell was that and where did it come from?! Y _ou're sorry I'm trying to keep things under controle? Don't fuck with me little girl!_

I rushed out of the room and spotted her waiting for the elevator.

" Oi! Don't you dare get inside without me! I don't even like running so why are you always making me?!"

The doors of the elevator opened and Gorou came out. As always, perfect timing...

" Hey?! Are you guys ok? Fumi-chan, what's with the stern face? And you, what's with the fierce eyes?

\- We ARE ok, Gorou, so mind your own business!"

He turned to Fumi still concerned.

" Yes, sensei is right, we are fine. But I'm tired, you see... so... I wanted to ask you if we could go... I mean, I left my bag at your house...

\- Fumi-chan, you should probably go home and I'll bring you your things tomorrow. Moreover, I've been drinking. I booked a room here and I was going to bed...

\- Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't... I... Ok then. Thank you for everything and see you tomorrow."

The bastard winked at her and turn to me with his smug face. As he came across he took me by the shoulder, bringing my ear to his mouth.

" There is NO escape tonight, so just man up! You'll thank me later..."

What was he talking about? What have they all been drinking tonight? I might be dreaming because nothing made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped inside the elevator trying to figure how to make things better. Fumi was definitly getting nervous, avoiding my eyes as I was waiting for her to follow me. The doors began to close so I blocked them with a hand and pulled her to me, forcing her inside, crashing her agains me. Her heart had gone wild, I could feel it.

" I'm sorry, ok? I'm not sure about what but since I upset you, I am sorry. "

Her face buried in my chest, she started to talk.  
" I should be the one apologizing. I tried to play grown-up when I can barely handle holding your hand. I got jealous over nothing and kept wanting things that made no sense... I wanted you to treat me more like your girlfriend but at the same time, I don't know how to behave when we are together and I end up pushing you back."

I was at a loss for words. All I could do was hold her tight against me. I needed to make sure she wouldn't vanish like some dream.

When the elevator stopped, my shirt was wet from her tears. I covered her shoulders with my jacket and pressed her to my side, guiding her to the car.  
The way back home was dreadfully silent. Halfway, she fell asleep, relieving part of my anxiety. I could look at her as much as I wanted to.

 _Fumi, I do love you!_

These words needed to come out of my mouth. She had to know how I felt about her. It wasn't just some stupid crush over some young girl that came to cross roads with me. She was taking over my body and my soul, changing me, and she was probably going to shake my whole life... But I was ok with that. No matter where she would take me, I would go with her... Gladly! She had to know that.

"Fumi, wake up... We're home."  
As she stumbled out of the car, I grabbed her by the waist to be sure she woudn't fall apart.  
"Those damn shoes really are a threat!  
\- Hum... What did you say?  
\- Your shoes, there's no point in wearing them if you're going to break your neck...  
\- It might seem childish but I was trying to look more mature..."

I pushed her close, resting my head on top of hers.  
"There is no need for you to try to look more mature. You don't need to dress up to make guys tick... Even older ones!"  
I coud feel her skin radiating from the sudden blush.

 _You are adorable..._

Looking at her while she entered my house, our home, made me feel warm. She bent to take off her shoes and my mind ran to a very shameful place.

 _Shake it off! Go to bed! Now!_

"Sleep well Fumi.  
\- Huh? Ah, yes. Thank you sensei."

I nearly ran to my room. Everything she did kept turning me on. Even when she called me sensei! She had to stop calling me that! The next moment, I was standing at her door, knocking lightly.

"Fumi? Are you sleeping?"  
The door slid open, revealing a t-shirt and shorts wearing Fumi. Her hair was loose and she had her glasses on.

 _This is going to end badly..._

"What is it sensei?"

 _Do not sensei me again!_

"Well, I wanted to say goodnight...  
\- Goodnight then...?  
\- And I would appreciate that you quit calling me sensei...  
\- Ah! And what should I call you... Sensei?"  
It was like she was talking in slow motion, the words rolling from her lips.  
"Oi! Girl! What's the problem with you? No more sensei, ok?  
\- Ah, right! Sorry!"  
There she was, raging red and fidgeting.  
"Sorry, I'm being quite insensitive I guess. It's ok for you to call me Akatsuki.  
\- Ah... Of course... A- Aka... T-suki."  
She couldn't look at me anymore. Her hands tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt and a smile plastered on her face... I knew I was torturing her, but I wanted more.  
"Say it again Fumi...  
\- Aka...tsuki?  
\- Yes?"  
I took a step and entered her room, my heart beating fast.  
" Again?  
\- A- Akatsuki!  
\- Once more... please...  
\- ... Akat...suki.  
\- Yeah, I love you too!"

And I kissed her, because I had to!

" I guess I needed a goodnight kiss... It's late, I should let you sleep now! "

I had managed to keep my hands in my pockets, now I had to leave the room before some stupid move was made. Fumi was a diligent girl. Se would be ok with whatever I would put her through. I had to be carefull.

I left and want to the bathroom. A shower would help me cool off. I was overwhelmed by too many feelings. I was in love, which was enough to make me go crazy. I wanted to possess her body - badly! - which was quite new and surprising. And I wanted her to praise me, which made me the most egocentric selfish bastard!

After half an hour of trying to fall asleep, something knocked on the door.  
" Akatsuki... sensei? "

 _This girl is going to be the death of me!_


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped to the door and opened it before thinking.  
" What is it? Are you ok?  
\- Ah?! Well, yes I guess..."  
She looked away, blushing. Of course, I was half naked. I grabbed a t-shirt but before I could put it on, I was stopped by her words.  
" I want to sleep with you..."

 _What the hell?! What is she talking about?_

" Akatsuki, let me stay with you tonight. I'm too scared to go to sleep. I feel like the things you told me, it will be all gone in the morning. I'm sorry for feeling so insecure..."

Of course she was...

" Come here. I'm the one who's sorry for making you feel insecure."  
I took her by the hand and we sat on the futon.

" You need to know how important you are to me. When you first came in, something I couldn't describe happened. I kept worrying about you, wondering how you were doing when you were at school or if I wasn't being too harsh on you when you were at home. From time to time, I would look at you longer than I should. I would try to comfort you when you were down. I cared for you! When Gorou first asked about my feelings I thought life had been tough enough on you and it was only fair for you to have someone who would look a little after you. You knew how to take care of yourself and of others. I convinced myself I was behaving more like an older brother... But when I saw you with Gorou and started thinking about you with others boys, I realized how jealous I was. I wasn't worrying about you being happy! All I was concerned about was keeping you selfishly all to myself. The tenderness of your eyes, the sweetness of you words, the strength of you heart and your brightness... Fumi, you made me helplessly fall in love with you."

I squeezed her hand to make her look at me. She was flushed and her eyes kept avoiding me.  
" What I mean is I'm all yours. You don't need to feel insecure. And remember, you told me you would love me for the rest of your life...  
\- How can you... I... I never said such thing!  
\- You did. You're quite the shameless girl aren't you...  
\- You... Stop it now! You drank too much, that's why you're confused!  
\- Fumi, I love you. These words, I never told them before. Now I know why. If I had, it would have been a lie. And I'm quite sure you will be the only one hearing them. "  
For a split second, something like hope crossed her eyes. She really got used to being deceived!

" I trust you when you say that you'll always love me. And I want you, really bad, all to myself, in many ways. But now you have to trust me when I say there's no need to rush into anything... sexual...  
\- Don't... talk about that so casually! For God's sake!  
\- Listen to me. I want you Fumi, really, I mean, physically speaking. And you can rest assured that I'll have you... someday. But you're still in high school so I think you should get a chance to experience a typical high school relationship.  
\- But you're not a high school boy...  
\- Still, I'm your boyfriend. "

I could see she wasn't convinced by my words. She gave me a small polite smile and got up, feeling dismissed. At that precise moment the strong girl I've known seemed so fragile, like she could break.  
" Fumi, wait. Stay with me. Now that things are kind of sorted out, I guess you can sleep here."  
She turned to me, failling to hide her surprise, then walked silently to the other side of the bed.  
" Goodnight Akatsuki... and thank you for listening to me."

I shut off the lights and went to bed. Lying on my back, I could feel her body shaking. I turned to the side and put a hand over her shoulder. Slowly I slid until her back was against my chest. I bet she could feel my heart hammering. My hand went to her waist, so tiny, so soft. It was hard to think straight. She was intoxicating. But her body was finally relaxing. I hooked my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair.  
" Don't worry, I won't leave, so sleep now.  
\- Ok..."


	4. Chapter 4

A buzzing sound woke me up. Before having the chance to think about it, my mind ran straight to the warmth coming from beneath the blanket. There she was, lying on her back, one arm above her head, the other one resting on my naked stomach. She was beautiful, her dark hair spread over the pillow - over my pillow... -, the faintest smile still hung upon her lips.

" Sensei, are you there?  
\- Go to hell! I'm busy watching my girl sleep!" I mumbled to myself.

 _Wait, there's someone inside?!_

I got up ant took my t-shirt. Who dared to intrude?  
" Sensei? Sen... Ah! There you are!  
\- Huh? Uneda-san ? What are you doing here?  
\- I've been knocking on your door for the last ten minutes, but you didn't answer... And when I tried the door, it opened... So...  
\- I didn't answer, so what?  
\- Well, you're at home...  
\- Yes... So?  
\- So... You're supposed to answer...  
\- Is that so? Well, I'm really busy right now. I've got no time to speak with you.  
\- Busy you say? You look like you just came out of bed...  
\- That's right. What's your point?"  
I was losing my nerve here. Why couldn't she understand that I already had enough of her chit-chat. That's when I heard soft footsteps coming from behind.

" What are you doing Akatsuki... "  
Uneda froze, focusing on Fumi and her tiny shorts barely showing under a too large hoodie of mine. She was so indecent with her messy hair... Uneda might have thought that too.  
" Oh?! Akatsuki sensei, I mean. Good morning Uneda-san. I didn't realized you were here. I'm going to make some tea." She bent politely and disappeared in the kitchen.

" See! Like I said, busy."

Uneda kept her face down, biting her lip hard.  
" Uneda-san?  
\- Sensei, this is bad! I told you how I felt about you. Why are you being mean to me?  
\- That's something women usually complain about but I'm not being particularly mean to you...  
\- So, why are you making fun of me?  
\- How so?  
\- I came here and you humiliate me by implying something is actally going on between you and that little girl? It's impossible!  
\- She is not a little girl. She's my girl. Get it now and go home. I'm losing patience.  
\- But... I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I totally behaved like a spoiled child. I understand you don't know me yet. I should have waited before confessing my feelings! My work with you will officially be over next week... But I really like your writting... So I wondered if maybe I could stay as your assistant or something.  
\- Hum! No, thank you.  
\- Don't you need to think about it? Even a little?  
\- I don't.  
\- Why?  
\- First, I work alone. Then, Fumi, she is kind and caring. She's nice to anyone. Still, she doesn't like you. So no.  
\- Uneda-san? Sensei? Is everything ok?  
\- Fumi! Huh? Where's my hoddie? You'll catch a cold dressed like this.  
\- Oh, right! I folded it back. It seemed... inappropriate for me to wear it... now."  
For a short second, concern showed in her eyes while looking at Uneda. It was enough for Uneda to understand that Fumi was trying to be considerate of her feelings. It was enough for her to understand that my girl wouldn't need to feel insecure anymore.  
\- You're the worst! Both of you! "  
She ran out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

" I'm sorry I showed up...  
\- No, don't be. She wouldn't. Trust me!  
\- It's not fair!  
\- Why?  
\- She might be under the impression...  
\- That we slept together?  
\- Exactly!  
\- We did...  
\- Not...in that way!  
\- Which way?  
\- Stop messing with me. You know what I mean...  
\- Not sure!  
\- You are crowding me.  
\- I am. Is it a problem?  
\- Not sure...  
\- So, did we sleep together last night?  
\- It depends...  
\- On what?  
\- On what you're referring to.  
\- You're trapped.  
\- Am I?  
\- It's the wall you're leaning against...  
\- Ah! Then I must be trapped!  
\- You're face is burning up.  
\- Of course it is.  
\- Will you forget about what I told you last night?  
\- Which part?  
\- The part about rushing things.  
\- You mean, the part about not rushing things?!  
\- Yes!  
\- Yes...  
\- Yes?  
\- I guess...  
\- I... I need to make love to you! Right now!  
\- You should probably close the door..."


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki cornered me, his hands spread on the wall on each side of my head, his eyes on me.

His intensity was scaring me. I felt like with one wrong word, I could send him back to being his usual self and I didn't want that. I wasn't so sure about what I wanted anymore but pushing him back was not an option.

" So you say I should close the door... Nothing else?  
\- ... Maybe... lock it?  
\- Will do. Is that all?"  
Was it all? Oh my God, what should I say?

He rubbed his nose against mine and my heart stopped. My body was warm from anticipation.  
" Will you... Will you kiss me?"  
He frowned at my question. His right hand left the wall to come to my neck, caressing my collar bone. With one finger he turned my face to the side. His voice came in a whisper.  
" I'll try to only kiss you, but no offence if I end up eating you alive!"

His words made me gasp, earning me a low chuckle. I could feel his breath on my skin. His lips touched my ear and went down my neck, soft, hot and wet... I was dying from embarrassment, but at the same time I wanted more!  
With his thumb he truned my face back to him. His jaw clenched a few times before he could speak.

" I thought I could take things slow with you. But truthfully, I'm messing it up. I'm sorry. Tell me, why aren't you refusing me?"  
I wanted to answer that I was ok with that, but my throat went dry. He let go of my neck, hiding his eyes behind his hand. That's when I realzied how flushed he was.  
He growled, making me jump, and put his hand back on the wall, caging me with his arms and cutting through me with his eyes.

 _Please, kill me now!_

" I need to go the convenience store."

 _Eh?_

Slowly, he stepped back and went to his room. After a few moments, he came out in a pair of jeans and the black hoodie I'd borrowed right before. He got out through the door that was still open.

I was literally pinned to the wall, trying to process what had happened. Tears began to fall down my face but I wasn't sure why. I might be going into shock!

I waited. I was still standing there when he came back.

" Fumi? Are you ok? Have you been crying?  
\- You... left...  
\- What? I told you! I needed to go buy something..."  
I was shaking from head to toe. Akatsuki sighed and took my hand to put a small box inside.  
" Look, it's quite embarrassing to say, but since I moved in here, I only focused on work and... Well... I didn't get the occasion to think about being prepared...  
\- Being prepared?"  
He let go of my hand and my eyes fell to the box.

 _Oh my God! Condoms!_

I closed my fingers around the small box, strong enough for them to hurt, to be sure I wouldn't throw it out like a grenade.  
" Come!  
\- Eh? "  
He extended his hand, his face serious.  
" I need to take you to my room."  
I was hyperventilating, my blood pulsing, my head spinning. I was going to faint...  
" Fumi, will you trust me?"  
I was falling and with five words, he caught me up. Strangely enough, his question made feel calm and focused.  
I took Akatsuki's hand.  
" I will! "

When we entered his room, I was getting shy again. All I could do was hide behind a stupid smile.  
" Relax! I'm not actually going to eat you!  
\- It's... I don't know..."  
He sat us down on his futon. I had slept here the night before. I had wished for such a situation. Yet I wasn't ready for what was coming. I knew it.  
" I don't understand what is happening. I don't know what I'm supposed to do? I mean, I never... went through this.  
\- I figured... "  
God, my face was hot! How could he stay composed?  
" Fumi, you're not supposed to do anything. If it's too much, just tell me. I don't want to push you... I guess I'm the one feeling insecure now.  
\- Akatsuki, I love you!  
\- That's not the point. I can smell you... all over me, just from sleeping next to you. It's like I've been in you, beneath your skin... But I have not! You're so enticing! You've got something special that would appeal to any guy. You might not have noticed it yet because you're surrounded by a bunch of teenage morons only interested in big boobs, but believe me, when it comes to more mature guys...  
\- Stop it. You're making me unconfortable...  
\- You should be. And that box, you'll be the one giving it to me... when you'll feel like it. What I'm about to do... You don't understand... I love you Fumi, but even if it means hurting you, I won't be able to stop! This is the little bit of control I am offering you. "


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki shifted on the futon, turning his body to face me. His thumb pushed my bottom lip, leaving my mouth slightly open. His hesitation was obvious.  
" Akatsuki, it's ok! I'll be alright."

His eyes were glistening. Before I could say something, he rushed on me, his lips colliding with mine, his hands gripping at the nape of my neck and the small of my back, preventing me from falling. He kissed me like he was starving. I was lost, numbed by his attack and flushed from the warmth of his body.

Without a word, he swayed me down on the sheets. His eyes were burning. For a second, I thought I might not survive this. The next second, his hands were on me again, sneaking under my t-shirt. An electric shock ran through my body.  
" Stop! "  
He froze. I could feel his fingers shaking againts my stomach.  
" Oh my god! I'm sorry! It's... Your hands, they're ice cold! I'm sorry I couldn't bear it!"

He let out a breath he had been holding.  
" Damn! You scared me, sreaming like I was trying to... doesn't matter. As for my hands, they're not particularly cold. It's you skin that's burning hot. It makes you too sensitive... "  
I couldn't feel more ashamed. He, on the other hand, kept staring at me, watching me shiver as his hands glided up until they stopped at the curve of my breasts.  
" You're not wearing a bra?!  
\- I'm wearing my pajamas...  
\- So, that's how it works!  
\- Most of the time, I guess..."  
His jaw clenched as he slowly cupped my left breast.  
His voice came in a low growl.  
" You're so soft..."

 _Please, don't say such things!_

His fingertips lingered too long over my nipple and it felt like something was tearing me from inside. I wasn't ready for this... A moan escaped my lips. Instantly, Akatsuki shut his eyes, frowning. He bit hard on his lip, his body quivering.  
" Give me a minute..."  
I wasn't sure of what to do. Was I upsetting him?  
" Are... you... alright?  
\- I've been better!  
\- Can I... maybe... help you?  
\- Yes! Keep your sexy voice to yourself! Dammit! Your moan nearly made me come!"

 _Eh?! I'm not ready for this!_

Short chapter but my valentine is waiting... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes never left mine, dark pools trapping my soul, as his free hand pushed my t-shirt up, slowly, bringing my arms over my head while stripping me. The fabric sliped over my face and wrapped around my wrists.

" Akatsuki, you're blushing...  
\- Yeah, and I'm not even looking!"  
I was completly exposed... but I couldn't look away. I was immersed in his gaze.

His palms ran down my rib cage, stopping at my shorts.  
" I didn't know you could wear such a provocative outfit."  
His voice was ragged, like something was tormenting him.  
That's when his eyes fell allong my naked body, meeting with my lower abdomen.  
His fingers hooked around the waistband of my shorts as I sucked in a deep breath.  
" I need to ask you something...  
\- Hum?  
\- Are you wearing panties?  
\- What? Of course I am!  
\- Ok, ok... I had to ask, since you're in pajamas... "  
He started pushing down my shorts, serious as ever.  
It was too much to take! I had to close my eyes. His lips took me by surprise as he drew a line up to my right breast, planting soft kisses on the way, sending shivers all through my body.  
" What is it that you cannot stay put?  
\- It's... _Oh God!_ It's your hair, it's tickling..." I lied.

" Shall I tie it up?

\- Hum..."  
He sat up straight while taking off my shorts to throw them to the ground. He stripped from his hoodie, then he leaned towards me, reaching for my wrists, freeing them from the t-shirt he'd left there. He took my right hand which was still holding the box of condoms. Gently, he kissed my knuckles, one by one.

 _He wants the box! Now!_

My heart rate peaked at the thought. He searched my eyes for long seconds.

 _I can do this!_

" You're needing this?" I asked in a very small voice.

" Hum, yeah... but not yet!"  
His fingers pulled on the hair tie resting around my wrist and in a swift move, he gathered his long strands up in a messy bun, shadows playing over the muscles of his shoulders.  
\- Don't worry, I'm only borrowing. I'll give it back to you... when we're done."

He resumed the kissing, begining at my neck, going down, slowly, licking his lips from time to time... until I felt it: his teeth on my nipple, pulling lightly. I let the plastic box fall next to me, hiding with both my hands the tears that came without notice. This was so intimate that it was driving me crazy, overwhelmed by the need to be close to him and my fear of what would actually happen. I wanted him, badly, to the point of not recognising myself.

His tongue swirled around my nipple one last time before he retreated.  
" I'm going to finish undressing you..."  
And he did, my panties discarded to the ground.  
He took his time, looking at me, biting his lip in an alluring way as his hands lingered on my thighs.  
" You're too beautiful for your own good... I'm sorry for doing this to you, for not being able to wait...  
\- It's ok! Don't be sorry, I... I want this!"  
He frowned, tapping a finger on his mouth.  
" You're being reckless..."

He got up to unzip and take off his pants. I coudn't look at him anymore so I turned to the window, focusing on the little rays of light coming through the blinds.  
I felt his approach, one arm resting by my side, spreading cautiously my thighs with his body.  
" Fumi..." His whisper caressed my skin.

His fingers touched me and my body shuddered, reacting on his own. He touched me, more and more, making my muscles clench. At some point, my back arched from the mattress without my consent. Something was burning, consuming me, and I needed it to stop! My hands ran through the sheets, searching for the small box I'd lost.

"Please, please Akatsuki! Take the box! Now!"  
He growled, sending shock waves down my spine. I coudn't figure what was happening but it was too much.  
" You're not ready yet.  
\- Please, I can't take it anymore!"

Spreading my legs wider, his face went down until I could feel his breath somewhere very inappropriate. Hot and wet, slowly rubbing, melting me to the core, he licked me. My fingers gripped on the sheets, preventing me from tearing off his hair. He was killing me. My voice came out in loud moans I couldn't restrain. His hands were on me, his fingertips moving and pressing. I was a total mess, breathing erraticly, my hips moving on their own.

He sat up, his hand not leaving me, his eyes deep in mine, intense and focused.  
"You're too tense Fumi. I don't want to hurt you but you're really really tense!"  
I took the deepest breath I could in order to relax. That's when I felt it, his fingers inside me. Instantly, Akatsuki's face went serious.  
" Fumi, you're not being nervous. Your actually... clenching from an orgasm!"

 _Oh God! What is happening?_

" Is this bad?  
\- Bad? How should I say this? This is the cutest and the sexiest thing... Dammit! Your too much! I love you!"  
At that moment, it's his broad smile was to much for my heart to take.


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki bent over to kiss me... no, to devour me. His fingers kept moving inside me making me quiver again and again. I wasn't myself anymore. I wrapped my fingers around his shoulders, my nails digging in his tensed muscles. His tongue invaded me as I fought for air. I didn't know if I was pulling him to me or pushing him away anymore. I was hung up in his embrasse. Time could have stopped and the world, collapsed... I couldn't care less.

He tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth, then pulled back, leaving me panting like crazy. His left palm wandered on my waist, then along my thigh. He looked at me with hooded eyes, pushing my knee up and to the side, spreading my legs more. Then, he did something that hurt really bad. I bit on my forearm to keep quiet.

" I hum... I'm spreading my fingers... I mean... inside... That's why it might hurt...  
\- Will you please shut up! I don't really need the visual description of what you're doing!"  
Here I was, on edge, overreacting like a child. When I looked back at him, he was frowning, obvioulsy upset.  
" I'm sorry Fumi, I'm trying to go easy on you. I've never... I'm... not sure of what to do!"

I knew what I was about to say was unfair, but I felt humiliated... so the words came out nevertheless.

" You've never... like in you've never been with an insignificant virgin high schooler?!"  
His fingers withdrew from inside me, making me clench one more time, his drenched and sticky pads running over my thigh. Even this appealed to me. But know, I'd made him mad. I sat up on the bed my arms crossed over my knees, apprehensive.

Unexpectedly, his voice came in a raspy low tone.  
" Fumi... It's even worst than you think. You're right, I don't know how too manage with a virgin. Every time sex was involded, there would be some crazy girl pseudoraping me. It was cheap but easy. When I'm with you, I feel lost. Just looking at you is enough to send my soul on fire! I want to love you so bad, but I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me, Fumi. What do you want from me?"

I was breathless. I knew what I wanted. I whispered the words.  
" I... want you.  
\- You have me already!  
\- Hum... I want you to make love to me. I don't care how, even if it hurts. I want you to love me, even if it means breaking me!"

Without a word, Akatsuki leaned towards me. I coudn't read his eyes anymore. He kissed me, tenderly. My thighs were still pressed to my chest when he gripped my ankles and pulled me down until I was lying on my back again. In a smooth move, he got between my legs and bent over me, his chest touching between my thighs as he reached out for the box that had been left on the pillow.

A buzzing sound filled up my head. My hands were hurting from crushing the sheets. My eyes stayed focused on the ceiling as the room began to spin. After a few minutes, a blurry shape came into view. _Akatsuki!_

" Fumi, breathe! You're pale. You need to calm down or you're going to faint."  
All I could do was nod and try to concentrate in inhaling and exhaling.  
His nose rubbed against my breast while carefully spreading my legs with one hand. He pressed against me and I was panting again. His lips came to my ear speaking words that made me moan.  
" Fumi, say you love me. Say you'll still love me after this. Say you'll love me no matter what..."

My arms wrapped around his neck to keep him from going anywhere.  
He pressed his lower abdomen stronger, his palm pushing on my thigh, his fingers spreading me.  
" Fumi, tell me you'll forgive me no matter what. Tell me you'll never leave me, even if I mess up!"  
I really was going to faint. That's when I felt him rip through me, breaking me in a rushed thrust.  
" Oh my God, Fumi! "

He rested his forehead on my shoulder, breathing heavily. This was really big for him too!  
He released my thigh and brought his hand to the back of my shoulder. His pelvis pulled out a little before pressing again, farther this time. The pain was excruciating, but his tormented face and his careful moves were melting my heart.  
" You do love me..."  
He hissed at the words.  
" Fumi, you shouldn't say such things! I'm not going to last much longer, and you're not helping here!  
\- I don't care..."  
He looked up with a smug smile.  
" Little Miss, you should know that I'm aiming to please you. So be a tad more considerate..."  
How could he make me laugh, in such circonstances...

Both his hands were on my shoulder blades when he started to move again, slowly, planting the softest kiss over my neck while my fingertips began exploring the curves of his chest.


	9. Note

Hi!

The Tsubaki-chou category has been added to the section Anime/Manga, that's why I moved the story to where it belongs! From now on, I'll update it there.

Enjoy ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hi!

Chapter 9 is available! You'll find it in section Anime/Manga, category Tsubaki-chou Lonely Planet...

Enjoy ^^


End file.
